Dont Let Me Be Last To Know
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Cuanto significa para tu amor el conocer lo que sientes? Solo dos palabras y el sera feliz" - fic YAOI KaixTaka .... muy meloso segun yo Oo


**Don't Let Me Be Last To Know**

(No dejes que yo sea el ultimo en saberlo)

**Song-fic**

**Pareja: _KaixTakao_**

**Advertencia: _si no te gustan los fics melosos … mejor ve hasta el final para leer las recomendaciones._**

**Disclaimer: _Beyblade no me pertenece .... si lo hiciera, jamás habria permitido que Hiromi maltratara a Takao. O que pareciera._**

****

****

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

****

**¬**

****

****

****

**¬**

****

****

****

**¬**

**_My friends say you're so into me_**

**_And that you need me desperately_**

**_They say you say we're so complete_**

**_But need to heart it straight from you_**

**_If you want me to believe it's true_**

**_I've been waiting for so long it hurts_**

**_I wanna hear you say the words,please_**

**E**n un lugar solitario se encontraba un joven moreno, poseedor de unos grandes ojos azules muy profundos en los cuales divagaba una tristeza, a pesar de ya haber conquistado al amor de su vida, por el que tanto había luchado y era feliz, había algo que le entristecía, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.... que lo hizo quitarse un hermoso anillo y dejarlo en el césped

-por que?? Porque, Kai?? – su voz era compungida y demasiado llorosa - nunca me has dicho eso, es decir, se que te importo, pero nunca te has atrevido a decirme lo que a mi si me importa saberlo y aunque nuestros amigos me dicen que si sientes lo mismo por mi, que tu si me .... y que me necesitas como el aire y que tu y yo somos el complemento perfecto, como el dia y la noche, pero yo necesito escucharlo de ti, porque eres tu el que me importa, para creerles necesito que tu me lo digas por que duele estar con esta duda, duele el saber si en verdad te soy necesario

**_Don't, don't let me be the last know_**

**_Don't hold back, just let it go_**

**_I need to hear you say_**

**_You need me all the way_**

**_Oh, if you love me so_**

**_Don't let me be the last know_**

-como que no esta Takao?? – el bicolor se encontraba en la entrada al dojo Kinomiya con la expresión algo cansada. Habia estado esperando al moreno en una cafetería por mas de dos horas y no habia llegado.

-no lo hemos visto en todo el día, Kai – el rubio ya se estaba cansando de decir lo mismo mas te de tres veces. Ese Kai podía ser tan insistente .....

-por que? se han peleado o que ha pasado? – preguntaba un poco altanero el chico de piel apiñonada

-y quedaron en llegar juntos?? – Kyo miró reprochadoramente a su amigo mientras le daba un disimulado codazo al estomago

-si, - Kai puso los ojos en blanco ante la "_estúpida_" pregunta del chico de anteojos, pero no dijo hizo nada mas - nos que damos de ver en la cafetería que está a diez calles y luego ya vendríamos aqui, pero no esta- por lo visto-; se me hace inverosímil que no haya venido a verlos, aunque también lo he notado raro, un poco triste me atrevo a confesarlo pero no se lo que le pasa. Cuando le pregunto no me dice nada se queda callado o me cambia de tema, a veces creo que trata de decirme algo pero no se atreve a decírmelo, pero no se que sea – ante lo dicho todos se miraron entre si, con la mirada seria y culpable.

-se lo decimos chicos?? – los otros comprendieron el mensaje y comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos.

-decirme que?? – decía el chico con voz y cara molesta, detestaba que se le ocultaran las cosas

-bueno, ....la razón por la que Tyson se ha comportado así – el bicolor los miro fulminante y el americano desvió la mirada; así que el neko-jin decidió hablar

-pues veras es porque...... – Kai y el resto se acercaron al chino, formando una "bolita" entre ellos mismos. El ruso-japonés al fin iba a escuchar lo que tanto se habian negado a querer decirle ....

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

Mientras, bajo el mismo árbol, el moreno lloraba silenciosamente, aun sentado

-por que eres así conmigo Kai?? por que quieres que sea yo el ultimo en saberlo todo acerca de tus sentimientos hacia mi??, paso lo mismo cuando tan solo sentías algo por mi y no te atrevías a decírmelo, por que siempre haces eso??? te reprimes, reprimes tus sentimientos .... por que no los dejas salir??? por que eres tan cerrado a pesar de nuestra relación???, si supieras cuanto necesito escucharte decirlo, que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti, ... de verdad me amaras? No lo se. No quisiera tener esta incertidumbre que me lastima, .... solo que .... solo que no quiero ser el ultimo en saberlo...

**_Oohhh_**

**_Your body language says so much_**

**_Yeah, I feel it the way you touch_**

**_But til' you say the words it's not enough_**

**_C'mon and tell me you're in love please_**

-pero sin embargo tu forma de ser conmigo me demuestra muchas cosas. Como actúas cuando estoy yo presente, como deseas que nadie te haga aparecer en ridículo enfrente mío, tu forma de verme, tu forma de acariciarme tan dulcemente como solo tu sabes hacerlo pero aun así necesito escucharlo, hasta que me lo digas estaré satisfecho, será suficiente y estaré mejor, pero, por que no me lo dices Kai?? Por que no me dices esas palabras que a mi me harán tan feliz y saber que no he fracasado en todo este tiempo que llevo contigo, que todo lo que me he esforzado ha valido la pena, por favor dímelo ....

**_Don't, don't let me be the last know_**

**_Don't hold back, just let it go_**

**_I need to hear you say_**

**_You need me all the way_**

**_Oh, if you love me so_**

**_Don't let me be the last know_**

-......y esa es la razón por la que Tyson ha actuado así últimamente contigo, Kai – el chino se separó al tiempo que los demás lo hacían lentamente.

-ya veo – el bicolor tenia la mirada triste y un poco alterada – pero; por que ustedes no lo aconsejaron de que me lo dijera a mi? –el castaño golpeó la mesa ya desesperado y casi arrancándose unos cabellos

-lo hicimos, Kai!! claro que lo hicimos

-hasta le dijimos que eso que el necesitaba tu se lo ibas a dar, - Max tomo a Kyo de los hombros sentándolo de nuevo a la mesa para intentar tranquilizarlo - que se te notaba, pero pensó que nosotros por ser sus amigos solo se lo estábamos diciendo para que se sintiera mejor y no nos creyó.

Kai cerró los ojos mientras Max y Ray –que ya se habia unido a la tarea de su amigo – ya terminaban de hacer entrar en razón al chico de lentes. Momentos despues, Hiwatari, se levantó de la mesa.

-bien entonces iré a buscarlo, para decírselo yo mismo - Después Kai salió corriendo de ahi donde se encontraba con sus compañeros y tan solo alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos que sus compañeros le desearon suerte y que se lo _"dijera"_ - como fui tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de lo que te pasaba, Takao?? por que no te lo había dicho antes?? por que oculte tanto mis sentimientos hacia ti cuando es tan obvio lo que siento?? si tan solo es cuestión de que te lo hubiera dicho y todo estaríamos bien y felices y nada de esta confusión habría pasado. Si tan solo en verdad supieras todo lo que te necesito, todo lo que significas para mi, en mi vida desde que entraste en ella y desde que entraste a formar parte de ella

**_C'mon baby, c'mon darling, oh yeah_**

**_C'mon, let me be the one_**

**_C'mon now, oh yeah_**

****

**_I need to hear you say_**

**_You love me all the way_**

**_And I don't wanna wait another day_**

**_I wanna feel the wall you feel_**

**_Oh comon_**

-vamos, Kai necesito que me lo digas, necesito salir de esta duda que me esta atormentando desde hace unos días, vamos tan solo dime que soy el elegido, vamos si tan solo me lo dijeras....

**¬**

**¬**

-Takao, donde estarás? Donde te encuentras en este momento para hacértelo entender??? para decirte lo que tanto necesitas escuchar y lo que yo tanto necesito decirte y sacarlo de mi corazón

**¬**

**¬**

-si tan solo te imaginaras que tanto necesito saberlo, me lo dirías?? Pero no quiero forzarte a decirte algo que tu no quieras, necesito que por ti mismo lo digas, no quisiera esperar tanto tiempo para escucharlo, ..... para saberlo. No se cuanto tiempo mas pueda resistir este infierno. – el peliazul arrojó una piedra que tenia a un lado

-un día, tal vez dos, ...... una semana, ...... no, no se cuanto mas soportare esta duda que no me deja dormir, quisiera poder saber todo lo que tu sientes hacia mi para yo tratar de entenderlo de saberlo y por supuesto de sentirlo, ...... Oh vamos.. – el peliazul se levanta del lugar – creo que mejor me voy, el estar aquí me pone mas triste – y así sale corriendo en dirección a su casa.

El bicolor habia recorrido ya varias partes. Jadeante y cansado, decidiò detenerse un momento para tomar aire y pensar mas tranquilamente.

-demonios, ni señas de Takao – apoya sus manos en las rodillas – en donde te metiste!? – cierra los ojos fuertemente, tratando de dar con la respuesta, cuando de repente, su cara se ilumina, como si de repente una luz divina lo hubiera iluminado.-ya se donde puede estar!!! Claro!!! ahí debe estar no lo dudo .Lo conozco bien y si lo encuentro se lo diré.... ¿¿cómo no lo pensé antes?? – mas alegre y con las energías recuperadas, vuelve a salir disparado hacia donde el creía el lugar indicado.

**_Don't just let me be the last know_**

**_Don't hold back, just let it go_**

**_I need to hear you say_**

**_You need me all the way_**

**_So… baby, if you love me_**

**_Don't let me the last know_**

Kai llega corriendo desesperado al lugar de cuando por primera vez vio al moreno, en ese lugar cerca del rio y el puente, el mismo lugar donde ambos aclararon sus sentimientos, el mismo lugar donde le dio su primer beso. Solo que ahí, en esos momentos, no habia nadie.

-no esta – la desolación va a apoderándose poco a poco de el mientras, insiste, en buscarlo con la mirada- O no estaría aquí en ningún momento del día?? Y yo ... me equivoque .... – baja la mirada algo decepcionado de si mismo solo que al hacerlo, nota como un pequeño brillo llama notablemente su atención ......

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

-Oh, no! – el moreno habia detenido su camino cuando, por inercia, iba a ver su mano izquierda - se me olvidó; como pudo pasarme esto??me tengo que devolver por el anillo que me regalo, Kai!!! – suspirando, volvió a tomar el camino ya recorrido.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

-si estuvo aquí, definitivamente aquí esta el anillo que le regale – se agachó y tomo la joya entre sus manos - se lo olvido, que baka – el chico sonrió, pero una segunda –y terrible – opción atravesó por su mente acerca del porque el anillo esteba olvidado en el suelo. Su rostro se entristeció ante esta... - .... o tal vez, lo dejaría porque ya no siente nada por mi – .....sin ver que el peliazul se acercaba

-que?? Ese parece ser Kai – el moreno se acercaba mas y mas logrando distinguir al objeto de sus sentimientos –esperándolo al parecer – parado cerca de ahí. Cuando al fin llega, y el ruso-japonés nota su presencia, ambospermanecen en silencio, hasta que Kai extiende la mano en la que traía el anillo

-Takao, .... - hablaba el chico con voz queda – al parecer olvidaste esto; ... o tal vez, ... ya ... no lo quieres??

-no pienses eso! – decía el chico apresurado, le conmovió la forma de hablar y el rostro de su pareja - se me olvidó, lo siento mucho, - el silencio volvió, así que el moreno decidió romperlo - como sabias que estaría aquí?? - Y sin esperar respuesta decidió continuar - Y quisiera preguntarte que si tu .....

-shhhh, silencio – el bicolor impuso el silencio como solo el solía hacerlo - Takao, soy yo el que va a hablar – claro, el bicolor habia puesto dos dedos sobre los labios del moreno, algo que estremeció a ambos, así que el peliazul solo asintió con la cabeza – Tyson, tal vez no me di cuenta que en estos últimos días has estado algo triste por algo que tu necesitas escuchar que yo te diga y supe que estabas aquí por que supuse que estarías donde te traje en la primera cita que tuvimos, en donde nos dijimos todo, en donde por primera vez nos vimos .....

-no Kai, esta bien, yo no quiero presionarte .....

-no dije que guardaras silencio? – el otro volvió a asentir- como decía ... – quitó los dedos y metió ambas manos a los bolsillos - yo no deseo que tu seas el ultimo en saberlo, mi intención no fue reprimir mis sentimientos, tal vez necesitas escucharme decirlo para así salir de dudas así que te lo diré....

-pero, Kai ....

-Takao, eres tan importante para mi y no sabes cuanto, desde que entraste a mi vida ha sido para mejorarla, para hacerme mas humano, mas abierto hacia mis sentimientos para contigo y los demás –aunque a veces no tanto por mi forma de ser -, me has ayudado a mejorar en todos los aspectos, para bien mío, por eso deseo que nunca salgas de mi vida, quiero decirte que te necesito, que sin ti no estoy vivo ... ..por eso .... solo te puedo decir esto....- Kai se habia acercado mas a el moreno y lo tomó por los hombros, conectando ambas miradas y suspirando antes de hablar- yo te amo, Takao y esa es mi única verdad ... – el moreno se sintio mas que feliz, nuevamente las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, solo que esta vez, eran de felicidad.

-gracias, Kai!! – Takao se lanzó hacia su koi tirándolo al pasto, aunque esto no importaba mucho para ambos - , gracias por comprenderme y hacérmelo saber, yo también siento lo mismo por ti, también te amo Kai!! – el peliazul gritaba, lloraba, reía, y besaba al chico abrumándolo un poco pero no del todo.

-ya basta .. – dijo suavemente momentos despues alejándolo un poco de el – no querrás que comencemos a tener publico cuando solo debemos estar nosotros - a Takao le entro una risita floja y movía la cabeza

-creo que tienes razón

-claro que la tengo – alegó el otro con aires de superioridad – yo siempre la tengo – Kinomiya le dio un fingido golpe y se levantó mientras el otro le imitaba – sabes? Creo que los otros querrán saber lo que ha pasado ...

-ja, no te preocupes, Kai, procurare que no te abrumen con tantas preguntas ...

-gracias!

-o no mucho ... – el bicolor lo miró reprochadoramente mientras el otro volvía a reírse – bueno, ya basta – comenzaron a caminar bajo el recién manto nocturno, aunque al horizonte se veía aun unos colores naranjas. – oye ....

-sip?

-no crees que deberías volver a ponerte esto? – mostró la alhaja y el moreno sintio como su cara se encarnaba de color rojo

-creo que si ... - y una vez dicho esto, Kai le colocaba, nuevamente, el anillo que le había regalado, mientras un Tyson se sentía la persona mas feliz del universo. Y así, ellos sellan, lo que se podría llamar, una reconciliación, con un tierno y romántico beso entre ellos dos.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

Owari 

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**-Kokoro con los ojos como puntos-_ creo que esto es lo mas cursi que se ha escrito .... no, esperen! Creo que esto no es el primero .... creo que yo ya he escrito peores ooU ..... como sea .... Esperare sus comentarios .. Onegai? Oo_**

****

****

****

****

**Recomendaciones: **

****

**_"In The shadows" (Kai Ylonen)._** Un torneo se organiza y los Majestics deben buscar a dos integrantes para poder entrar. Lograran convencer a las mejores bladers de Finlandia? Jhonny encontrará a la horma de su zapato en esa chica llamada "Lintu"? intrigas, peleas, angustia, drama y cosas inesperadas suceden en este fic. lean y verán a que me refiero.

**_Aperion (De Mikael Mudou)._** Han decidido abrir las puertas y Alexiel no podrá impedirlo. Un torneo organizado en Grecia invita a determinados equipos; pero, .... nadie sabe quien organiza el torneo!!! Y lo peor, esos nuevos equipos son muy misteriosos, en especial el "Fallen Four Team". Que trama el Linkin Team? Porque los All Starz se comportan tan extraños? Que le ocurre a Takao, Kai, Pyro y a Max? Que es lo que teme Ileyse (hermana de Kai)? Cual es el objetivo de Mikael y Tydus? Aun falta mas!!?? ..... el fic mas controversial y de los mejores que ofrece. Yaoi, Yuri, shoujo-ai, shonen-ai, hetero, drama, dark/angust, y todo lo que buscas se encuentra aquí. Léanlo y el arrepentimiento jamás llegará.

**_Entre Soldado y Angel (de Naille y Cia)._** Hasta donde llega el sufrimiento humano? Hasta donde nos conducen nuestro apegamiento a la vida? Porque desafiar las leyes naturales? ....... en verdad, lo que ha sido creado para "acabar" puede terminar dándonos una lección? Un fic donde la pureza del corazón ... es lo mas importante.

**_Auge Of Dungeons (Anya Shoriyuki)._** Meriadock, un lugar que es mencionado en murmullos altos y a voces quedas, un lugar – al parecer – imaginario. Pero, en verdad no existe? Takao descubre que muchas personas entran al "juego", que mas que simple diversión, proporciona mas que eso. Las ultima extrañas muertes han sido provocadas por ese "juego" que no es mas que una realidad alternativa regido por reinas y reyes. Quien es la famosa reina Dranzzer a la que todos temen? Quienes son las diosas elementales? Un fic en donde uno debe decidir en que realidad vivir porque la misma vida depende de ello.

**_Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Madera y Metal (Nakokun)._** Que tanto sabe uno de los dioses de los cinco elementos? Quienes son? Porque se comportan así? Siempre fueron dioses o ...? o acaso alguna vez tambien fueron humanos? Un fic relevante y sobresaliente que no deben dejar de leer.

**_El regreso del Cyborg (Lia-Kon-Neia)._** Que pasaría si Kai fuera un cyborg? Puede una antigua "herramienta" sentir remordimientos por equivocarse? Acaso Black Dranzzer ha regresado? Y ese repentino torneo organizado? Un Yuriy/Kai que va excelentemente y con muchas parejas favoritas mas.

Y si por otras secciones se pasearan, háganlo por la de YU-Gi-Oh, en donde esta los fics de **_Radfel _**(debe tenerlos pronto de vuelta!) así como **_"Atemu"_** su otro nick, los fics de **_Tikal Neo_** (vuelve!! ;--;), **_Yugi Motou2_**, y el fic **_"El Amor de Un Mago Obscuro" _**(fic excelentísimo!!!! OoO), y la autora **_Dreigon Master of Dragons._**

Y si lo que buscan es reírse mucho con una historia, no solo hilarante, si no con una trama que no pide nada a los mejores fics, vayan a la sección de Dragon Ball Z y busquen ....

**_"Dragon Ball: Alma y Corazón" de Phoenix Spawn._** El fic trata de que Goku y Vegueta reencarnan como terrícolas normales –o lo mas que se pueden n.nU - y ahora, años despues, Gohan les da clases!! Goku ha nacido entre una gran familia y su madre es hippie y su padre un importante empresario. Y Vegueta es hijo de abogados y es tan malhumorado como se le recuerda. El fic a veces presenta mucho shonen-ai por eso de lo celoso que es Vegueta hacia el "greñudo" Goku, pero tambien de repente tambien sale con un giro radical! Onegai, léanlo y opinen.

Otro fic que vale la pena en esa sección es uno llamado .....

**_"Onna Musha"._** Accion/aventura/drama/intriga ... todo lo tiene! Se sitúa mas o menos en Dragon Ball GT y muestra un contenido excelente en donde el protagonismo recae en Milk, Marron, Pan y un elemento sorpresa. Todo un encanto que te conquista desde el primer capitulo!

Tambien esta .....

**_"Desde el Infierno al Infierno",_** un fic en donde el protagonista es nuestro Nameccu preferido y en donde, la acción esta a pedir de boca y el romance se da ligeramente. No deben de perdérselo! Y es apto para todas las edades.

Y por cierto, dense una vuelta por la sección de Pokemon en donde encontraran ....

**_La Amistad Entre Monstruos Y Humanos (Javiera Hiwatari)._** Hasta donde llega el irracionalismo? Acaso un niño lograra demostrar que si se puede ser amigo de estas pequeñas criaturas? Un fic tiernísimo y con muchos momentos de angustia.

**A Hallowen School Love(Ice Kory X). **Un fic hilarante, divertido, romántico y maravilloso. Un crossover con varios animes y en donde varios protagonistas desean ir a un famoso baile de preparatoria y un chico que es un azote. Con bases de varias películas, entre ellas, la de "La Nueva Cenicienta". Una historia muy entretenida que merece leerse.

**_Por el momento, gracias por su atención y espero sus comentarios. Y por cierto, que me gustaría saber si han leído estos fics recomendados así como si les gustaron que se lo hagan saber a los autores y a una servidora por medio del cual ustedes ya conocen (reviews). Hasta la próxima! _**


End file.
